Stuck in an Elevator
by markandcallieforever
Summary: Mark, Callie, Addison, Izzie, Cristina and Derek all get stuck in the elevator at SGH. Despite the irony of the situation, they decide to take up the time with a friendly game of Truth or Dare. Hints of Mark/Callie, Addison/Derek, Alex/Addison


**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy**

Callie, Addison, Mark and Cristina all were watching the elevator reach each floor. The elevator stopped at the 2nd floor and Derek, and Izzie stepped on. Taking in the irony of the situation, Mark chuckled and received a hit to his chest by Callie.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"You know what," she said sternly, "just...shut up, Sloan"

Mark smirked and leaned in close to her, "Make me" he whispered so only she could here.

Derek turned toward them and nodded his head, "Morning, Dr. Torres"

Callie smiled, "Morning, Dr. Shepard"

Mark watched the exchange with a irritated look on his face, "What? No, 'Good morning' for me?" he asked.

Derek turned toward him and chuckled.

Addison who was trying to keep quiet nudged Callie with her foot, "Hey, Cal, what are you doing tonight?"

Before Callie could answer, Mark did, "She's doing me" he said smugly. Callie turned and punched him in the shoulder, hard and turned back to Addison.

"I don't know, wanna go grab drinks?"

"Sure"

Izzie, who nobody noticed was in the same elevator spoke up, "Dr. Montgomery, I heard you had a lung transplant on a pre-me today, I was wondering if I could get on it?" The blond asked.

Addison turned toward Izzie with a stern look on her face, after learning that Izzie had slept with her best friend's husband, she had been putting Izzie on the back burner, and she wasn't about to stop now, "Actually Dr. Stevens, I already have a resident on the case."

Callie tried to hide her laugh when Izzie gave a soft 'okay'.

Cristina turned to the blonde and smirked, "Aww poor Barbie, it sucks not always getting what you want huh?"

"Shut up, Cristina" Izzie barked.

Callie couldn't hold in her laughter anymore and she burst out a fit of laughter. Izzie shot her a evil look while Addison and Cristina joined in on her fit.

Then the elevator came to a complete halt. Each doctor grabbed hold of something steading themselves.

Mark caught Callie by the waist before she went sprawling to the ground, and pulled her to the corner where he braced both of them.

After regaining their balance, they all looked around, shocked at the event that just occurred.

Derek tried the emergency button, but nothing worked.

"You have got to be fricken kidding me" Callie grumbled and slid to the floor. Mark mimicked her actions and slid down next to her.

"Well, isn't this cosy" Cristina said sarcastically from the corner across from Callie.

"What the hell do we do now?" Addison asked and moved to sit next to Callie.

Derek slid down the wall opposite of them and shrugged his shoulders, "I have no idea."

"Someone is bound to notice we're gone, right?" Mark asked.

Derek nodded, "Yeah," he paused, "But who knows how long that could take."

They sat in silence for a while before Izzie spoke up, "Anyone up for truth or dare?"

Everyone looked toward the blonde and tilted their heads. She only shrugged her shoulders.

Callie sighed, "I'm in," she glanced toward Izzie, "It's not like we have anything better to do"

"I'm in too" Mark said and leaned over to Callie, "But I'm sure we could find something better to do" He chuckled when Callie elbowed him and whispered.

"I'm not having sex with you in front of everyone, no matter how much fun it might be" she said huskily.

Addison who had overheard their conversation gagged, "I'm in too"

"Me too" Cristina said from her corner.

Derek sighed, "I guess me too"

Izzie clapped her hands and rubbed them together, "Okay who's first?"

"Me first bitches!" Cristina demanded, raising her hand for emphasis. She tapped her finger against her chin, until a smile broke out on her face, she then turned to Izzie and asked, "Truth or Dare?"

Izzie faltered a bit before answering, "Truth"

Addison and Callie both booed at her choice.

Cristina grinned happily, "Are your boobs real?"

All eyes were on Izzie as she lowered her head and stared at the ground, "No" she said softly.

Callie and Cristina both burst out in laughter and received a harsh glare from Izzie, after a thorough laughing session, Izzie sat up and clapped her hands getting their attention.

"Okay! My boobs are fake! Ha ha!" she said sarcastically, "Its my turn" the blonde declared. She then turned back to Cristina, "Truth or Dare"

"Dare, duh!" she said proudly. "Bring in on Blondie!"

"Fine" Izzie paused to think, "I dare you to kiss Mark"

With her request she received a glare from Callie and a groan from Mark and Cristina. Being a good sport, Cristina stood up and walked over to Mark and Callie. She tightly shut her eyes and leaned in leaving a quick peck on his lips. Pulling back, she wiped her mouth as if tasting something foul. Mark chuckled and wiped his own lips.

"Don't act like you didn't like it, Yang" he said teasingly.

"Shut up, Manwhore" she sneered at him, "It's your turn"

Mark turned toward Callie and wiggled his eyebrows, "Truth or Dare, Cal?"

Callie rolled her eyes, "Because it's you, I choose truth" Mark laughed and pinched her side.

"Okay, ever had a threesome?" he asked. Everyone turned toward Callie awaiting her answer.

Pursing her lips, Callie groaned, "Yes" she received a round of applause from both Mark and Derek. She playfully punched Mark in the shoulder to retaliate.

Rubbing his arm Mark said, "Wow, Torres, you really are dirty, sexy, hot huh?" he asked, "Was it with 2 girls? 2 guys?" he asked very anxiously waiting for her answer.

Callie shook her head, "Uh uh, I did my turn, it's yours now, Sloan" she said, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"God you suck" Callie said, "Okay, how many girls have you slept with?" she asked.

Derek howled with laughter, "In this decade?"

Mark glared at him, then turned back to Callie, "I think about 20" he nodded, "Yeah, 20 sounds about right"

Callie nodded, "20? Not what I expected from the Manwhore extraordinaire" she chuckled. Mark narrowed his eyes at her and bit her shoulder.

"Okay" Mark said and turned to Derek, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"Who was your best lay?"

Without missing a beat he answered, "Addie"

Addison flushed and ran a hand through her hair. Derek sensed the tension he just created and decided to change the subject. "Addison, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"Hmmm" Derek thought, "I dare you to kiss the first person we see when we get out of here" Everyone laughed at Derek's request and Addison reached over and smacked his shoulder.

Suddenly, the doors to the elevator slid open and they were met with the smiling face of Alex Karev. Everyone burst out in laughter as Addison groaned. Reluctantly, she stood from her spot on the floor and crushed her lips to Alex's. Alex was a bit taken aback by the sudden action and stood there stunned after Addison pulled back.

"Um, Addie what was that for?"

Addison shrugged, "It was a thank you for getting us out of there" she smirked over her shoulder and took off down the hall.

The rest of the gang except Callie and Mark hurried out of the elevator. Alex stood there with his arms over his chest.

"Aren't you guys coming out?" he questioned.

Mark chuckled and shook his head, he reached over and pressed the close door button, "We have some unfinished business to attend to"

Once the doors closed, he crushed his mouth to Callie's and silently hoped that the elevator would get stuck once more.


End file.
